1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermostats, and, more particularly, to thermostats for automotive vehicles which are disposed between an automotive engine and a radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The placement of an engine coolant thermostat or a related thermostat between an engine block and a radiator is generally old in the art. Examples of such placement are shown in various U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,328,855, 1,565,284, 1,610,434, 1,651,828, 1,677,103, 1,791,756, 1,962,134, which incidentally, schematically discloses a dual temperature cooling system, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,992,789, 3,851,629, 4,195,777, and 4,327,673.
In the '673 patent, the thermostat is disposed in a housing in the lower radiator hose. The housing is separate so that the thermostatic element may be removed from the housing. The housing in the '756 patent also appears to be separable.
In contemporary automotive vehicles, the thermostats are generally placed in a housing at the top of the engine block. However, many of the thermostats thus placed are difficult to change due to the complexity of engines and engine accessories in the vehicles. The routings of hoses and the placement of various elements, particularly elements dealing with smog elimination, often make it rather difficult to change a thermostat. The utilization of an integral, in-line thermostat and housing in the radiator hose solves the inherent thermostat housing access problem.